The Sightless Warrior
by Silvernight1019
Summary: Stormstrike has always wanted to be a warrior, but there is one problem about her. She could never open her eyes. Will she become the warrior she has always dreamed of, or will she be thrown out of the clans forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Stormkit's POV**

I awoke in the nursery, to find my sister Flowerkit laying on top of me. I rolled over, and Flowerkit fell of me, and onto the dusty ground of the nursey. "Come on Stormkit, open your eyes so we can go outside!" Flowerkit whispered to me. I tried to open my eyes, so I could explore the camp, but however hard I tried they would not open. I kept pulling hard at my eyes, over and over, but still they wouldn't open. "Mistflower!" I called to my mother. She must have noticed the urgency in my mew, and hurried over to me. "Whats wrong?

"I can't open my eyes! What if they never open, and I'm stuck in the nursery, while my sister gets to become a warrior!" I wailed.

"Shhhhh. They will open soon." She said as she tried to sooth me. "If your eyes don't open before your apprentice ceremony, then I will talk Featherstar, to see if you will become a warrior.

**Mistflower's POV**

5 moons had past, and Stormkit's eyes were still not opened. _**Poor kit, she might never become the warrior, she has always dreamed of becoming, **_I thought. I bounded over to Featherstar's den, and asked to come in. "What can I do for you?" asked Featherstar once I had sat down.

Stormkit is almost 6 moons, and ready to become an apprentice, but her eyes can't open. Can she ever train as a warrior? Dustcloud was able to so why can't Stormkit?

"I will give her a chance to become a warrior, but if she cannot, then the clan might not except her, and if that happens it would be best if we have her thrown out of Stormclan. "Thrown out of Stormclan! She's just a kit! I yelped. "That's my final decision, Mistflower. Featherstar meowed to her.

I walked out of the den and bounded over to the nursery. "Stormkit?" I called. "Featherstar has decided to give you a chance to become a warrior, but he also said that if you can never be a warrior, then you will be thrown out of Stormclan, but don't worry, Dustcloud was made a warrior, and he had the same condition as you, and he became a warrior, so why can't you?

**Stormkit's POV**

"Come on Stormkit, lets go talk to the warriors!" I Flowerkit meowed in my ear, as she raced across the camp, to the warriors den.

"Hey Dustcloud!" I mewed to the brown warrior that was walking past me. "Yeah?" he meowed back. "How did you become a warrior? You have the same condition as me, where your eyes can't open. Featherstar said he would give me a chance to become a warrior, but if I cannot become a warrior, he said that he would throw me out of Stormclan." I mewed to him. "I worked extra hard to become a warrior, even though everybody teased me about my condition. Featherstar was impressed when my mentor told him how hard I worked to become a warrior, so he gave me my warrior name. Don't worry, you won't get thrown out of the clans, because if you work extra hard you will definitely become a warrior." He replied. "Thanks." I mewed to him, and I raced off towards the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stormkit's POV**

I walked out of the nursery, and heard Featherstar call the summons to a clan meeting. Mistflower had just told me we were about to become apprentices, and I felt like I was going to burst with excitement. _**This is my chance to prove to Stormclan that I can become a warrior, and I will not be thrown out of the clans, **_I thought to myself.

"Stormkit." Featherstar signaled for me to come forward. "From this day forward, you will be known as Stormpaw. Dustcloud, this will be your first apprentice. Even though you cannot see, you have become a great warrior, and I expect you to teach Stormpaw how to become an excellent warrior, even though she can't see either. I bounded forward, and touched noses with my new mentor.

After our apprentice ceremony, me and Flowerpaw went to meet our new denmates in the apprentice den, and to find our new sleeping places.

"Stormpaw, I'm going to show you around the territory." Dustcloud called into the apprentice den. "Okay." I replied. "See you guys later!" I mewed to the other apprentices, and I bounded out of the apprentices den.

Me and Dustcloud walked through the gorse tunnel, and made our way into the forest.

"Okay, since you cannot see around you, you need to use your other senses so you don't accidentally run into any trees." He mewed to me. "When you can't see, your other senses tend to be sharper, so try to use your sense of smell, to smell the tree bark, or sap, so you don't run into trees. If you use your other sharper senses than you can locate around the territory without running into anything." He mewed. "Okay, I understand." I replied.

I started following Dustcloud when I heard him start to walk away. When he finally stopped, I started to smell another cat scent mingled with pine sap. _**That must be Mapleclan that I smell, **_I thought.

"This is Mapleclan. You can tell because they smell like pine sap, and this area turns marshy, so you know that this is the border with Mapleclan.

He turned around, and walked away. We walked, and stopped in front of, what I thought was a river, because I could hear water. I also caught a scent of other cats, mingled with the scent of windblown rabbits. _**And that must be Breezeclan, because of their rabbit scent. **_

"This is Breezeclan scent that you smell, because of their rabbit stench, and we are also at the stream that borders us from them.

He turned around and bounded over to a couple of trees, which was about a few foxlengths from the Breezeclan border, and stopped in front of the trees.

Their scent smelled like ours, only mingled with forest prey, instead of the fish we eat. _**And this must be Oakclan, with all of their forest prey, **_I thought.

"And this is our border with Oakclan. They smell like mice, because of all the forest prey in their territory, and their territory is covered with oak trees. Well that's our borders, so lets head back to camp.

Once we reached the camp we swam across the river, and bounded through the entrance.

I took a piece of freshkill over to Flowerpaw to share. "Guess what? I got to see all the borders, but I still think that Mapleclan smells the worst." I joked. Flowerpaw let out a mrrrow of amusement, and mewed, "Well I caught my first piece of prey today! We were fishing in the river closest to camp."

We continued talking, until I yawned. "Goodnight Flowerpaw." I mewed, and settled down in my nest in the apprentice den.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stormpaw's POV**

I woke up in the apprentice den, and walked outside, to see Dustcloud pacing. "Finally your awake! We are going to go practice hunting" he mewed.

Once we were in the forest I scented the air for some prey. Normally we caught fish in the river, but since I was new to hunting, we were going to catch some birds instead. "Once you find your prey you need to crouch down, and try to stalk your prey, without rustling any leaves, or stepping on twigs. Since you can't see, your going to need to use your sense of smell, and hearing to locate your prey."Dustcloud whispered. "You need to crouch down with your forepaws tucked beneath your belly, and your tail barely above the ground. Then you stalk your prey, lightly setting your paws down, so they don't rustle leaves, or crack twigs." He meowed.

I scented the air again, and picked up the trace of a shrew. I could hear it rustling leaves ahead of me, so I knew it was close. I dropped into the hunter's crouch tucking my forepaws underneath my belly, my tail almost pressing the ground, and my belly swaying close to the ground. I began to creep up on the shrew, veering around trees, when I smelled bark or sap, and stopped when the shrew smelled about a foxlength away. I pounced before the shrew could move, and swiftly bit it on the back of its neck.

I trotted over to my mentor, with the shrew hanging from my mouth. "Great job! You caught it on your first try!" he praised me.

We headed back to camp once I had caught another shrew, and a thrush. I layed my prey on top of the freshkill pile, and walked over to my denmates, to tell them about our hunting session, and how I had caught three pieces of prey, without having to see.

At around sunhigh, me and my mentor went out into the forest, to practice some battle training. "Since you can't see you need to listen to my pawsteps, so you know when I get close enough that you can attack me, or dodge when you hear me jump, or when you hear my paw swipe at you." He mewed to me. He pounced at me, but I quickly sidestepped, and I saw my chance. I quickly located where he was with my senses, and pounced onto his back. He tried to roll over, and crush me with his weight, but I got off his back before he could crush me, and pounced again. The force of my pounce sent him rolling away, and I quickly pinned him down. "Nice job, Stormpaw!" he congratulated me.

We headed back to camp at sundown, and I took a piece of freshkill, and settled down to eat.

**Dustcloud's POV**

I was still surprised by Stormpaw's excellent hunting skills that she had even without sight, and her formidable battle skills.

I bounded to Featherstar's den and asked to come in. I walked in and sat down. "How is Stormpaw as a warrior apprentice?" He asked me. "Stormpaw will make an excellent warrior one day. She was able to catch 3 pieces of prey today, and when we were battle training, she was able to pin me down, even without sight. If you ask me, I think she will be one of the best warriors in Stormclan one day." I replied.

"Then Stormpaw will become a warrior. She will still have to prove to her clanmates that she is worthy of becoming a warrior, and if she is unsuccessful in being a warrior, and earning her clanmates respect, she will be thrown out of Stormclan." He decided.

I walked over to my apprentice and meowed, "Featherstar has decided that you will become a warrior when the time comes, now get some sleep, because we are on the dawn patrol tomorrow."

**Stormpaw's POV**

I was bursting with excitement when Dustcloud told me that I was going to be a warrior._** I'll work extra hard to make sure that my clanmates respect me, and that I will become a warrior, **_I thought to myself.

I walked out of the apprentice den to join the dawn patrol. We patrolled the Mapleclan border, and renewed our scent markers, but as soon as we reached camp, I picked up dozens of cat scents mingled with pine sap, and heard yowls, and screams of pain from inside camp. _**Oh no! Mapleclan is attacking the Stormclan camp, **_I thought as I raced through the entrance with the rest of the dawn patrol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stormpaw's POV**

I attacked the nearest Mapleclan cat, pouncing on its back, and clawing out pawfuls of fur, until he fled yowling with pain. I shoved another cat, into Dustcloud, who turned on the Mapleclan cat spitting. I spotted another Mapleclan cat, who had Gingerfur's throat in his mouth. I pounced on him raking my claws across his flank, and scratched at his muzzle, until he too fled from me. I heard rustling leaves behind me._** Another Mapleclan cat, **_I thought. I turned on her, and pounced, pinning her down, before she could react. We rolled over and over clawing each other, until I held her down. I shoved her into the woods, and she fled, screaming.

"Great job! You will make an excellent warrior one day!" I heard Featherstar mew from behind, I spun around. "Thank you, Featherstar!" I replied. _**Did the clan leader just say that to me?**_ I thought feeling excited that she had been praised by the clan leader. "In fact I think you deserve to be one now." He stated, and without another word he bounded up to the highledge, and called the summons to a clan meeting. "Two apprentices fought well today, and I have decided that it is time, that they become warriors. Stormpaw step forward. You have become an outstanding warrior even without sight. You can hunt, and fight, and I have decided that you deserve to be a warrior. From this day forward you will be known as Stormstrike. He rested his muzzle on my head, and I licked his shoulder, and stepped back to join the warriors. "Flowerpaw step forward. You have learned excellent hunting skills, and outstanding fighting skills, from your mentor Gingerfur. I have decided that you deserve to become a warrior. From this day forward you will be known as Flowerstalk." He rested his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder, and joined me with the warriors.

"Were warriors now! No more training sessions, or taking care of the elders now! She squealed. "Lets go sort out our nests in the warriors den.

Once we were finished we settled down to get some sleep. I woke up to see pale sunshine, shining through the roof of the warriors den. I walked outside, and as soon as Blazefoot saw me she walked over to me. "You are going to join Flowerstalk, Stoneclaw, and Softleaf on a hunting patrol. Prey is scarce now that its leafbare, and theres snow outside, so don't come back to camp without any freshkill." She bounded away, and I walked out of the entrance with the rest of the patrol.

I scented the air, and located a shrew. I stalked through the undergrowth, but I accidentally stepped on a twig. The shrew flew away, as soon as it heard me. "Mouse dung!" I cursed. _**Maybe I should go fishing instead. I might have better luck, and actually catch a piece of prey, **_I thought to myself.

I sat down in front of the lake, and leaned back to make sure that the fish couldn't see my shadow. I heard a fish swimming past, so I quickly scooped the fish out of the water, and onto the bank. Unfortunately the fish was able to wriggle, and fall back into the river, where it swam away.

I looked down at my paws, with my tail trailing on the ground behind me. I was unable to catch prey, while everyone else caught something. "Don't worry. It's leafbare, and everybody misses prey, at least once or twice." Flowerstalk mewed as she tried to cheer me up.

When I walked into camp, I could feel my clanmates' stares scorching my pelt. "Look she caught nothing. She must be a poor hunter." I could hear my clanmates whispering about me, as I made my way over to Gingerfur. "I told you, that you needed to catch at least one piece of prey. Since you were unsuccessful you can go check the elders for ticks.

I made my way over to the elders den with my tail drooping. "Hello!" I heard Sparroweyes call to me. "What can we do for you?" he asked. "I couldn't catch any prey, so Gingerfur sent me to search you guys for ticks." I replied. I could still hear Sparroweyes grumbling about how it was unfair that Gingerfur was making me do apprentice duties, for not catching prey in leafbare. I finally pulled the last tick off of Thrushflight, the other elder. "There! I'm done. See you guys later!" I called as I made my way out of the den.

I bounded into the warriors den, and settled in my nest, to go to sleep. I awoke, and realized that I could see. I was in a forest covered in dark, slimy grass. I looked up but instead of seeing the moon, or stars, it was pitch black. "Hello?" I spun around as I heard a voice behind me speaking.

"My name is Tigerstar, and I have been watching you, and you have turned into, a great warrior. Would you like me to teach you how to become the best warrior you can be? Your clanmates won't ever tease you, or whisper behind your back, about how unworthy you are of being a warrior. With my help, you could even become a great leader. So what do you say?" he mewed. "If you can help me become an even greater warrior, than I accept your offer." I replied to him. "Your training starts tomorrow." He mewed, and I woke up in my nest in the warriors den.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stormstrike's POV**

It had been several sunrises, since I had met Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, and my training was going well. I had learned to fight better without sight. I had closed my eyes during the training sessions, because I could open my eyes and see in the Dark Forest, but not the real world. I had also learned to use my senses better, so I could hunt better too. I was finally beginning to gain back my clanmates' respect.

I walked out of the warriors den. No one was stirring, so I assumed it wasn't dawn yet. I was feeling restless, so I decided to check the borders, while everyone was asleep. I decided to check the Mapleclan border, because they had attacked the Stormclan camp, on the day of my warrior ceremony. I reached the marshy ground, that I knew was near the Mapleclan border. I froze when I heard rustling leaves. Before I could run, six Mapleclan warriors jumped out of the shadows of the pine trees in their territory, and surrounded me. "What do we have here? A Stormclan spy?" they sneered at me. "I'm not a spy! I wasn't tired, so I decided to check the borders, because you had attacked our camp, about a quarter moon ago." I replied to their sneers. "We attacked because we were proving how strong we were. Stormclan is always trying to prove how strong they are, so we thought we might change that." They meowed to me. "Enough talk, lets have some action." Without another word I was attacked by the six Mapleclan warriors. I was pinned while they raked their claws across my flank, and scratched at my eyes. I yowled, breaking free, and I ran as fast as I could to the camp, with six Mapleclan warriors on pursuit.

I ran into camp, and heard screams of shock, as they saw that Mapleclan was attacking our camp again. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see the medicine cat, Littleberry beckoning me with her tail. I followed her into the medicine cat den, to have my wounds treated, from the Mapleclan ambush.

I heard the six Mapleclan warriors flee from camp, and I made my way to the main clearing of the camp, and felt the warriors staring at me. I heard Featherstar pad up to me, and I turned toward him. "You leaving to patrol the borders by yourself was very unsafe, and you also led Mapleclan warriors straight to camp. For doing that I will have to punish you. You will sleep in the nursery, and will not be able to leave camp for a moon, like a kit." He stated to me, and bounded into his den.

I dragged my feet over to the nursery with my tail trailing on the ground, as I walked into the nursery, and sorted through the moss, to make a new nest for myself.

I woke up in the Dark Forest to find Tigerstar staring down at me. "Your clanmates are going to regret punishing you, when you become the greatest warrior of the clans. I can promise you that." He mewed to me. "Although it was stupid of you to lead the Mapleclan warriors straight to your camp, you will still become a great warrior of Stormclan. Now lets do some more training." He meowed. I crouched down, closing my eyes, and pounced in the direction of where I heard Tigerstar's pawsteps. I bowled him over pulling lumps of his fur out. He pinned me to the ground, but I reared up strong like a badger, and sent hime flying. "Better, now let's see that leap and twist battle move I showed you yesterday. We continued training until Tigerstar said, "Wake up! Something's happening!"

I woke up and raced into the forest, until I caught sight of Stoneclaw. His throat smelled strongly of blood, but he was still bleeding. His injuries reeked of dog, and just then Gingerfur saw me over top of Stoneclaw's bleeding body, and raced over to me bowling me over. As she reached him, he let out his last breath, and his body went still. "You killed him!" Gingerfur wailed, as she leaped at me clawing at me, and nipping at me. "Let's see what Featherstar says about this, and without a word she disappeared into the undergrowth. I felt a pang of guilt, because if I had gotten cobwebs to stop the bleeding, he might not have died. I sighed, and followed Gingerfur towards the camp.


End file.
